The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Before an aircraft takes off for a flight, a pilot of the aircraft typically performs a preflight inspection of the aircraft. To perform the inspection, the pilot exits the cockpit, walks around the aircraft, and visually and/or manually checks various aircraft components.